


Twist an Ankle to Your Advantage

by Tookbaggins



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, adrienette - Freeform, mlsecretsanta 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 22:58:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13087203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tookbaggins/pseuds/Tookbaggins
Summary: Marinette wouldn't call an icy sidewalk a good thing, but sometimes her clumsiness pays off.Secret santa gift for Mari-Monsta on tumblr





	Twist an Ankle to Your Advantage

**Author's Note:**

> Haha I've never written Adrienette but I think this turned out well.
> 
> Hopefully there aren't any mistakes because I've reread it eighteen times.

Marinette had few regrets in her life. She regretted that weird sack-shaped dress she'd made in middle school when she'd first started learning to sew and showed everything off by wearing it for a week. She regretted only eating two blueberry tarts when her father had tried a new recipe the week before. Most of all, she regretted wearing heels when the sky had looked nearly bursting with snow. When Alya had asked about going out for lunch and a little shopping she'd thought it would be fun to dress up a little. She'd made a mistake. One she was acutely aware of as she sat in a mound of snow and glared at her throbbing ankle. She held her foot up in front of her, moving it slowly and wincing. Of course she wouldn't see the enormous patch of ice on the sidewalk. _Of course_ she'd be running when she hit it. 

Her rear was cold and getting damper as her body heat melted the snow under her, adding to her bad mood. She needed to get up and let Alya know she was heading back home. Slowly she shifted her uninjured foot beneath her, trying to get up without getting her leggings in the snow. She wobbled once, her knee dropping into the snow enough to come back up crusted with the stuff, before managing to rise unsteadily and grab at the brick wall beside her for support. So far so good. She hobbled along the wall, wincing every time she had to put her weight on the twisted ankle. Off the ice she felt more stable and she allowed herself to lean against the wall as she pulled out her phone and called Alya. The phone barely rang once when her friend's cheerful voice greeted her.

"Hey girl! Where are you? I've had a table for ten minutes already."

"Hey." She smiled sheepishly, even though Alya wouldn't be able to see it. The gesture came through in her voice, and she could practically hear Alya frown.

"What's up?"

"Uh.. I'm not gonna make it today. I fell and my clothes are wet."

"Aw man. Like, super wet?"

"Alya..."

"Sorry, I was looking forward to shopping. Oh!" Marinette smiled, switching her phone to the other ear so she could reach down and brush the snow from her knee. "Just come over and borrow something. We can eat later."

"Uh, well...it also hurts to walk."

_"What?"_ She almost laughed at the abrupt change in her friend's tone. "Are you okay? Do I need to come get you?"

"No no, it's not that bad. I just twisted my ankle a little. I think if I go home and ice it I'll be right as rain tomorrow."

"...Really?"

"Promise." Alya hesitated across the line, making Marinette fidget. She'd feel really awful if Alya put her entire day on hold just to come and walk her home. After a long moment she heard Alya sigh.

"Can you make it home, though?"

"Sure. I was running late so I'm not that far from it."

"Hm. Okay, but you call me if you need anything? I'll come check on you before I go home. I'll bring a treat~"

"Thanks Alya. You're the best."

"I know. Be careful." The call ended and Marinette smiled at the screen, watching it dim. Alya was pretty easy to read and it was nice to feel cared about. Putting it away, she pushed away from the wall and gingerly set her foot down, testing her weight. The pain was sharper than it had been, and her boot was starting to feel tight. Maybe it was worse than she thought. She glanced back down the street, running through the route home in her mind. It wasn't as short a trip as she'd implied to Alya. Groaning, she looked around assessing the streets for a shorter way. Her eyes fell on the park a way down the road. Cutting through it could shave a good twenty minutes off her walk on a normal day. Plus fewer sidewalks would lessen her chances of hitting more ice. Perfect.

Or almost perfect. She still had to do the actual walking. She straightened her back, her face hardening in determination. How many times had she saved Paris? How many of these people around her had she protected from danger? Walking home on a sore foot was a piece of cake. She limped a few feet. It was fine. No big deal. A few feet more and she was grunting softly under her breath. She had this. A final few feet and she was gritting her teeth and feeling tears burn in her eyes. She didn't have it. She leaned her shoulder into the wall and closed her eyes, lifting her foot to let it rest. After a moment she looked behind her at the butt-print she'd left on the sidewalk. She'd made it farther than it felt but really it wasn't that far at all. She was starting to question whether walking was the best plan. 

"I've really messed myself up, I guess." She muttered under her breath. Tikki peeked an eye through the zipper of her purse, humming sympathetically.

"I'd fix it if I could. I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. I can handle it." Walking was out. Ladybug was out, since this wasn't an akuma related injury. Marinette sighed and opened her purse. She'd have to sacrifice some of her shopping money for a cab.

"Snowball fight?" She stiffened. _Oh please, not now._ Lifting her head slowly she saw Adrien in front of her. He was glancing over her in amusement and she died a little on the inside.

"S-Snowball fight?"

"Haven't you? You look like you've been rolling around in the snow." He tilted his head slightly. Worry clouding his expression. "Or did you fall or something?"

"Uh. Y-Yeah. I hit some ice." She could feel the heat flooding her face and ducked her head. _Oh my god I'm blushing this can't be happening please think it's the cold please please please_ Her mind fluttered in panic as he moved closer to her.

"Oh! Sorry, I should've noticed that sooner. Are you okay? Do you need help?"

"No! I mean, no. It's alright, you didn't know." She straightened putting her foot down and trying to smile. All she managed was a grimace and Adrien's frown only deepened. 

"You're hurt!"

"I'm fine!"

"Marinette, you're a terrible liar. Don't even try it." He crossed his arms and the manner resembled Alya's enough that Marinette fought the urge to laugh. They were rubbing off on him apparently. "Let's get you home." The laugh died in her throat as he pulled his phone out. She couldn't do it. She couldn't mess up his day by making him drive her around when he was obviously already out doing something.

"Adrien, you don't have to do that. I was already on my way anyway."

"It's not a problem."

"I can do it myself!" She cursed her skin as it grew hotter. Adrien lowered his phone and gave her a thoughtful look. 

"Are you sick?"

"W-What?"

"Your face is all red.. " His voice softened. Marinette's heart fluttered. _Stupid boy with your stupid gorgeous face and kindness UUUUGHGHGH!_

"I'm cold. I've been out here for a while. I'll just go home."

She watched him hesitate, his eyes jumping between her and his phone. He really didn't want to just leave her there. "Can I at least walk you there? If you won't take a ride?"

"I don't want to impose..."

"It's not imposing if I'm offering."

That wasn't something she could argue with. Sighing through her nose, she nodded slowly. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about. I've seen how stubborn you can be." He laughed, offering her his arm. She didn't waste any time in hooking her own through it and leaning into him for support. Her small relief of shifting her weight showed itself as a soft sigh. 

"Dunno what you're talking about."

"No? So if Chloe were here laughing at your limp, you're telling me you wouldn't strut down the street like you're perfectly fine? Because I'm not sure I would believe it."

"Well Chloe's always an exception, isn't she?" He laughed, the sound vibrating against where her arm pressed into his side. She pointed toward the park. "Oh, that's a good shortcut."

"Got it."

"...And it's not my fault that she inspires me to prove her wrong every chance I get."He rewarded her with another laugh, the sound causing a swelling of warmth in her chest. They feel into a companionable silence for a while before she noticed Adrien throwing quick glances at her. She smiled at him, only for his eyes to dart down at their feet. "What?"

"What?"

"You're acting weird, Adrien. You okay?" His cheeks colored faintly and her eyes widened. Was he blushing? Around her? Or because of her? A sudden stab of self consciousness hit her and she glanced around, thinking he might've seen someone he knows. An attractive modelling friend or something. No one seemed to notice they were even there as they trudged along, entering the park and leaving the sidewalks behind. Was it because she'd seen him look at her? She turned back to him, mouth catching on her words as his head snapped in the other direction and he cleared his throat. "Wha-"

"So! What were you out for? Running errands?"

"Shopping." She bit her lip. Maybe it was better not to push the subject with him, at least not until she'd shared it with Alya. "For Christmas. I was going to meet up with Alya for lunch first, too."

"Oh. You didn't make it, huh? I'm sorry." The frown should've marred his features, should've dimmed the cheerfulness he wore so easily but all it felt like to Marinette was the pout he wore in pictures. She chuckled, keeping that thought to herself. "You don't seem too broken up about it."

"I'm not. She said she'd be by later. Besides, there's plenty of time to shop, still."

"True. If you guys let me know ahead of time maybe I could come."

Marinette's feet tangled and she nearly took both of them down in surprise. Christmas shopping with _Adrien?_ Before she could stop it visions flashed through her mind: shopping with Adrien, decorating a tree, hot cocoa while it snowed outside, watching their children open presents on Christmas morning.. She froze up, pushing all that away _No no no! Save that for later HE'S RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU AND YOU JUST STOPPED_

"Whoa, are you okay?" He wrapped an arm around her to keep her from falling. "Hello? Marinette!"

_He's talking to you, you idiot!_ She shook her head to clear it, her eyes wide. "What? Yes! Yes, that would be so fun! You should definitely come!"

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head when you fell? You're spacing out on me." She chuckled, trying to brush it off but he was frowning again. Could her face get any redder? She pushed away from him gently, her embarrassment growing. 

"I'm fine. A-Actually I feel much better. I can w- WHA!?" She hadn't even seen him lean down but before she knew it his arm was coming at the back of her legs and scooping her up much more easily than she'd have thought possible. He held her easily while she squirmed around to latch onto his neck, her eyes wide and startled. "Um.. "

"I think we need to get you home to your parents. This will be faster."

"O-Okay." Was that tiny voice hers? She cleared her throat softly but didn't know what to say, so she just stared at him like a deer in headlights. Adrien didn't seem to mind, he just smiled and began to carefully stomp through the snow again.

The silence between them was heavy - at least it was for Marinette. The longer it went on the more she focused on making herself relax in his arms. Slowly she let her head tilt against his shoulder and her eyes closed as she listened to his breath puff gently close to her ear. A little lump under his jacket cushioned her cheek. Being this close to him gave her a strange sense of nostalgia. That didn't make any sense, though. They'd never been this close to each other, had they? Not that she knew of. It felt nice, though, and not as panic inducing as she would have thought.

He made a little sound in his throat that was part chuckle part hum and she smiled. His voice was familiar too, but that was a silly thought that she brushed away. Of course it would be familiar, she heard it every day. Still, as a nice, comfortable feeling washed over her she curled a little more into him.

"There it is."

"That was fast." She lifted her head, spotting the bakery windows not far ahead. "Did you run while I wasn't looking?"

"You were spacing out again. I thought you fell asleep for a second."

"Sorry."

"Stop that. There's nothing to be sorry for." He jostled her slightly to rearrange his hold on her as he continued down the street. "Besides, you warmed me up. Can't complain about that."

"Guess you can't." She pressed her face into his shoulder, feeling the little lump against her cheek again. She'd thought it was higher. At any rate when would she get a chance like this again? She had to make the most of it. She nuzzled into him, memorizing the feelings of his arms supporting her and the smell of his coat. She'd need every detail for her diary. 

"Still awake? I'm going to put you down here, okay? I don't think I could get you through the door without hitting your foot." Marinette glanced to see that they were approaching the bakery's door and found herself wishing that the trip could have been much longer. That would have meant more work for Adrien and she wouldn't have felt right about that. She nodded her agreement and let him set her on her feet, he fingers curling into the front of his jacket to help her keep her balance on one foot. He glanced her over, rechecking her for injuries he might not have noticed before, grinning when she checked out. "Looking good. I'm glad I caught you before you walked all that way and made things worse."

"Me too. uh, not because I'm glad you carried me or anything but I am glad you did. It was nice. O-Of you. To help me." She bit her lip and tightened her grip, not wanting to let go. Adrien didn't seem to mind. He smothered a laugh with the back of his hand and touched her arm gently. 

"You should put it up. Ice probably wouldn't be a bad idea, either."

"Probably not."

"You'll let me know when you go out again?" He smiled hopefully and Marinette found herself returning it excitedly. 

"I will, promise. Thank you, Adrien." He moved to step away, nearly taking her with him as she was still clinging to him. Glancing down at her hands she chuckled. 

"It's cold, you should go in."

"Wait." Her grip tightened and she pulled him a little closer, her hands shaking slightly as she rose onto the toes of her good foot and leaned up to press a kiss to his cheek. He stiffened in surprise but by the time she pulled back he was smiling broadly.

A gloved hand rose to touch his cheek as he looked down at her. He was definitely blushing. "What was that for?"

"You." Marinette turned away from him, hopping to the door so she could let herself into the warmth before she started squealing. She could feel Adrien's eyes on her as she went. Her mind was racing. _ohmygod what did i do i kissed him i KISSED him holy crap HOLLLLY CRAAAAAP._ Of course he was going to be a gentleman and stand there until she got inside. Of COURSE he was she felt like she was taking a million years to go six feet. Inside she glanced back at him as she closed the door behind her. He was looking at her with an awed expression, his eyes shining. Marinette waved to him shakily and shut the door, leaning against it and squealing softly into her hands.

Thank the heavens for black ice.

**Author's Note:**

> They're both so oblivious. I love them haha


End file.
